


Tumblr Drabbles

by tellmeaboutthedream



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 03:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6178477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellmeaboutthedream/pseuds/tellmeaboutthedream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've had the good fortune to get a prompt on tumblr, so this is where it will go, and where all future ones will go as well, if I get them!</p><p>1- meeting on a train ride au</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tumblr Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: meeting on a train ride au

_What do you want?_

_Him._

* * *

His eyes blink open.

He sees glass, his reflection in the dark night. He moves- no. The train lurches into movement, and he straightens in his seat, searching. 

“Where the hell-” he mutters, hand hanging limp in its aborted movement to his head. 

He squints out the window, struggling to make out something- anything that could give him even the slightest clue-

“You’re nowhere.”

He jerks up, head whipping around to find the source of the voice, and his gaze lands on-

“Who are you?” he croaks, throat constricting.

Blonde hair. Light blue eyes. Small, amused smile. He should know him- he  _should,_ but-

“Don’t,” Blue Eyes says, walking towards him, “It doesn’t matter.”

That voice, mild, soft, knowing- he _knows_ it- his body knows it, even if his mind doesn’t. His heart beats faster, his breaths come quicker, his fingers twitch, longing for a warmth that- that-

_When had he learned that warmth?_

* * *

_Do you know what you’re asking?_

_Hell no, but I know what I need._

* * *

 “You made a choice a long time ago,” Blue Eyes continues, “Now you’re living with it.”

He scowls, clenching his hands into fists, refusing to allow himself to reach out.

“What choice?”

The kid shakes his head, lips quirked up into a wry smile.

“You’ll remember when the time is right.”

“When the time is right?” He scoffs, glaring, “Alright, what other crap do you have to tell me, huh? What, you gonna say that I made a ‘choice’ to sit in a damned train to nowhere?”

Blue Eyes huffs out a laugh, and he deepens his glare. 

“No,” the kid says, “you have a destination. It’s just not ready yet.”

* * *

_Then I wish you luck._

_Luck ain’t worth a damned thing. Wish me-_

_…Wish me happiness instead._

* * *

As the kid speaks, a gentle touch settles on his shoulder, and he feels his anger drain away. 

Shocked, he stands abruptly, taking a few hasty steps away from Blue Eyes.

“What-” he breathes, “What did you do?”

“Trust me.”

“Why should I-”

He’s cut off by the sudden flickering of lights, and he whirls around as the kid sighs.

“It’s almost time.”

The voice is choked, helpless, and when he turns around, the kid is pressed up against him, and they share a breath for a moment, lips tantalizingly close- _I know this, I know_ _-_ before-

“Find me. Please.”

Everything goes dark.

**Author's Note:**

> Please do note that while I wasn't clear about the ages in this story, and while he is referred to as 'the kid', he is most definitely not underage! 
> 
> Oh, and my tumblr is [here](http://www.lukegonesolo.tumblr.com), if you'd like to leave a prompt? It would absolutely be much appreciated!
> 
> Other than that, I hope you've enjoyed this tiny drabble, thank you for reading and please do leave a review if you have the time/inclination!


End file.
